Imaginaerum
by Yozakura Zaiga
Summary: [AU][Music] Le presentaron como "Director y Conductor de Orquesta y Músico profesional: Levi Ackerman", de vuelta en casa, pensó y salió por un costado del gran escenario.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor Hajime Izayama._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _AU, Music._

 _ **Notas:**_ _No sé qué es esto, bueno, si sé. Es un starer que me costó varias horas de cultivarme como plantita en el ámbito musical y ni si quiera sé si está bien escrito. Así que lo vengo a dejar aquí para recibir piedras. Permiso._

…

Imaginaerum

Hacía tiempo que no pisaba ese suelo, calles llenas de empedrados antiguos y hermosos. Su pueblo natal, aquel que lo vio nacer, crecer y donde aprendió todo lo que era, se había convertido en una gran cuidad en muy poco tiempo. En realidad había pasado no más de una década desde su última estancia ahí, cuando jugaba con sus mejores amigos Erwin, Hanjie, Mike, Farlan e incluso Isabel, a que eran una gran banda de música, a lo que solo uno de ellos se había unido a su gran travesía.

Estuvo viajando por todo el mundo, de "gira" si podría llamarse así, todos los títulos que le adornaban le parecían nada y poco le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba era el disfrutar de dar aquellos épicos conciertos a los que estaba acostumbrado dar a la gente de toda Europa; ocasionalmente estuvo en Asia y América, toda una figura. Pero ¿todo eso qué mierdas le importaba? Cuando estaba de regreso en Alemania, cuando estaba en casa. Cuando por fin se sentía completo.

Sus ojos perdidos en la nada volvieron a visualizar lo que estaba a su alrededor. Estaba parado justo a la mitad de las líneas blancas para cruzar la calle, ahí se había detenido, con el semáforo peatonal pitando desesperadamente anunciando que quedaban escasos 10 segundos para que la gente terminara de cruzar. Con tranquilidad caminó al otro extremo del asfalto de la vía principal, la única que habían remodelado en su ausencia, y continuó su camino, debía prepararse para el "gran acontecimiento" de esa noche.

Φ

Vestía un Frac de máxima etiqueta Aran 100% -¿ya había mencionado cuanto amaba los trajes de lana?- color negro; la levita rondaba a la altura de sus rodillas - traje mandado a hacer por su particular altura- con detalles en seda 100% y cola abierta, dos botones por en frente y un pañuelo blanco de seda igualmente se asomaba tímido de su bolsillo frontal; pantalón negro adornado con un poco de satín del mismo color; portaba en el interior el reglamentario chaleco marfil, no odiaba el color, pero prefería los tonos más oscuros; finalmente modelaba unos Oxford negros muy bien lustrados. Todo concordaba con la noche.

21.00 hrs en punto, debía salir al escenario.

Le presentaron como "Director y Conductor de Orquesta y Músico profesional: Levi Ackerman", _de vuelta en casa,_ pensó y salió por un costado del gran escenario. Los músicos que le acompañaban ya estaban en sus posiciones, los instrumentos habían sido afinados al menos una hora antes y frente a ellos se encontraban las partituras, canción por canción, que se llevarían a cabo esta noche.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia ante su entusiasmado público, le alegró ver el recinto más lleno de lo que se esperaba pero su semblante se mantuvo sereno. Sus superiores, habrían querido cobrar con gusto la entrada, el ahora Director de Orquesta se negó y amenazó con cancelar el concierto de último minuto si no accedían a dejar el evento como entrada libre, obviamente ellos tenían más que perder.

Se incorporó lentamente y dio una media vuelta sin prisa sobre su propio eje, de frente a sus músicos y coristas. A su derecha se encontraban las violas y violonchelos, a su izquierda lo acompañaba el conjunto de violinistas formando una media luna. Al centro y por detrás del medio astro dos pares de filas de flautas y flautillas, del lado derecho de estos hacían presencia un piano de piso acompañado de un par de teclados, como si de sus hijos se trataran. A la izquierda de los instrumentos de viento-madera se apreciaban un pequeño grupo de Tambores Taiko. Filas más atrás se apreciaban elementos de percusión: tambores, timbales y bombos acompañados de tres pares de platillos por separado, un crash, un splash y un hit-hat. Sobre la misma fila acompañaban trompetas, trombones y una gaita, irlandesa para ser más específicos.

Así pues, tomó la batuta que le acompañaría en este viaje y con un movimiento delicado dio por iniciado el concierto.

Sonó una inesperada caja musical, de esas que das cuerda con una llave y cuando esta se suelta empieza a tocar una delicada canción, mientras el cilindro dentro de ella va girando y haciendo sus notas sonar una pequeña bailarina da vueltas en círculos infinitos; aquí, parecía el inicio de un cuento de hadas, se podía apreciar perfectamente como la magia empezaba a llenar el recinto y una ligera ventisca entraba de ningún lado en particular trayendo consigo copos, copos de nieve. Una profunda y grave voz resonó, cantaba en un idioma no conocido por el público, finés. _Grave_ y suave entraron los flautines, acompañaron la oración hasta su culminación y empezando una nueva frase entro en su lugar, el piano pasando de _andate_ a _allegro_ _moderato_.

Φ

Estaba por cerrar, la última canción sería tocada en cuestión de instantes, tomó airé, relajó los hombros y exhaló lento.

Elevó su delgado instrumento y dio entrada a los violonchelos, se hicieron presentes de manera potente, posesiva, abriendo el gran final. Siguiendo el paso de estos entraron violines a tonos agudos, no mucho después sonaron las flautillas. Cambió el tempo y el ritmo ahora lo llevaba el piano, despacio, pasando por una transición a la última parada, en la última estación de una línea del tiempo donde abundaba la fantasía y donde la construcción de sueños es posible; ahora quienes hicieron acto de presencia fueron las flautas transversales.

La mano del pelinegro se elevó considerablemente, había avisado a los trombones y violonchelos que entrarían en escena, el ambiente se sentía tenso y la ansiedad recorría cada instrumento, el más bajo dejó que su mano bajara de manera violenta y ascendiera de nuevo, ahí estaba la orden. Agresivos entraron los anunciados tomando su lugar, enseguida llamó la atención de los violines, eran los siguientes en entrar y en dominar la sala.

Tercer acto, el conjunto viento-madera llegaró para tranquilizar el ambiente; y siento antecesores al grupo de tambores taiko quienes reinaron su propio acto, acompañados de los violines y las voces de coro como sus consortes. Las trompetas cerraron el mismo y en su lugar entraron los violines nuevamente, ahora con una agraciada calma. El Director volvió a dirigirse a las filas del final indicando a trombones y trompetas a ser el puente entre ellos y la dama irlandesa, a quien todos daban su atención; dicho acto era llevado de mano por la Gaita.

La última transición fue llevada por los instrumentos de cuerda más pequeños. De vuelta en la realidad las manos del dirigente se movían ahora con tranquilidad y bailaban de un lado a otro en armonía, intercalando los suaves sonidos de las teclas de dos colores y los ahora calmados monstros de cuerda más grande. En lugar de pelear por ser el centro de atención como lo habían hecho antes ahora se turnaron los tiempos sobre el acto final compartiendo escena.

Las últimas notas sonaron como un acuerdo entre violines, flautas y piano. El concierto había llegado a su fin pero la magia no se había acabado, se sentía en el ambiente.

Φ

…

 _ **Notas:**_ _Recibo las mentadas de madre vía review ¡Nos leemos después!_

 _ **Soundtrack:**_ _Taikatalvi e Imaginaerum de Nightwish, la última corresponde a la 13va canción del disco del mismo título de la banda._

 _~Yozakura._


End file.
